


Bedhead

by Dragonslovespace



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Cute, Gen, I was inspired, Mostly on moomins end, My First Work in This Fandom, Pining, We love a sleepy snufkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonslovespace/pseuds/Dragonslovespace
Summary: Perhaps he could go wake up Snorkmaiden? Definitely not Sniff, he’d be asleep for a good while longer, his nose wrinkled at the thought of waking Little My this early, wait! Snufkin! Why didn’t he think of him before, his friend was always up before he was!





	Bedhead

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for taking the time to read the notes, I was inspired by an image of a sleepy Snufkin on tumblr and I managed to hash out his bad boy in a day, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Ps: Here's the post that inspired me, you should go check it out!   
> https://nenpsycho420.tumblr.com/post/184477966303/self-indulgent-sleepy-creacher-snufkin

Another nightmare had woken Moomin from his sleep. This one involving everyone on very large colorful birds, soaring through clouds, hanging onto their backs as they did flips and tricks, Moomin had shouted a little too loud perhaps, and his bird startled, throwing him off and ended with him on his bedroom floor. Letting out a loud sigh, he threw off his blanket, rolling over he looked out his window for the time.

“Oh, the sun’s barely come up” and indeed it had, the sky turned a light grey, and clear, just before the sun finally reached the mountain tops, seems like he won’t be going back to sleep today. The house was silent, letting him know Mamma wasn’t making breakfast yet, and Papa hadn’t started his morning routine, best to let them sleep then. Resigning himself to a boring morning with little talking, he set about quietly tidying his bed. His mind wandered to his friends, perhaps he could go wake up Snorkmaiden? Definitely not Sniff, he’d be asleep for a good while longer, his nose wrinkled at the thought of waking Little My this early, wait! Snufkin! Why didn’t he think of him before, his friend was always up before he was, even if he stayed up the night before, and Little My wouldn’t bother them for a few hours at least! Why didn’t he always get up at this time?

Quickly making his way out his window, he swung himself down the ladder, his foot slipping on a step as he rushed, but he had learned this lesson the hard way, and was holding on tightly. Bumping into the roof of the porch, he glanced at Snufkin’s camp, looking for a sign that he was awake. He was! A figure was moving about the camp, a small fire heating a small pot, the bitter smell of coffee wandered up to Moominhouse.

Excited, Moomin called out “Snufkin!!” waiving as he slid down the banister and ran down the hill, the figure perked up and waved back.

Thrilled at not having to spend a few hours alone, Moomin quickly crossed the bridge, looking down at his feet to make sure not to trip, his paws making quiet thumps in the morning fog, oh how embarrassing it would be, this early and already falling over your own feet, especially in front of his dear friend Snufkin. Glancing up Moomin felt his entire brain go all fuzzy, as he skidded to a stop.  
Snufkin was just standing, that’s all, a steaming cup of what was obviously coffee in his paw. Paw! He didn’t have his gloves on yet! Or his jacket, Moomin felt his gaze wander, to where Snufkin’s fur ended just below his elbow, to the rumpled pants and the top of his collar, where just enough skin was showing that Snufkin’s chest had a few marks on it, just high enough to be seen, his eyes traveling further Moomin’s mouth seemed to be filled with cotton with how dry it became. Snufkin cleared his throat, and Moomin was shocked out of his ogling.

“So, what brings you here this early Moomin, something the matter?” Snufkin reached down to lazily scratch his stomach, underneath his rumpled nightshirt, and oh my, Moomin seemed to have lost his voice. Quickly shaking his head, Moomin waved his hands, doing his best to convey that all was well, he could feel heat begin to build up in his fuzzy cheeks at being caught staring.

“No! No of course not, just that I woke up from another nightmare, and saw the sky from my window and knew I wouldn’t fall back asleep without a lot of work because it was just about time to get up anyway, and Mamma wouldn’t be awake for a few more hours to make breakfast, and Papa later still, so I didn’t want to disturb them with me moving around being awake, and I knew you liked to get up very early and wanted to come down to see if you had plans today, and perhaps we could have a picnic, or maybe visit the top of lonely mountain like we said we might do one day while we were joking about doing dangerous things or-”  
Moomin felt the heat in his face begin to spread as he continued to ramble, noticing as Snufkin’s sleepy face turned into one of concern at the mention of a nightmare, or as much as a Snufkin’s face could change, but softened into something else as Moomin continued telling him about possible adventures they could have today.

Moomin couldn’t get his mouth to stop spouting words as his eyes wandered to Snufkin’s hair, the sun had just begun to crest the horizon, with his head slightly tilted, his arm tucked underneath the one holding coffee, Snufkin was put in a brilliant display, his messy hair, even messier from sleep, was practically glowing in the morning sun, his lidded eyes glittering in amusement as Moomin continued to fill the silence with nonsense, and his sleepy face framed by the glowing halo did wonders to soften Snufkin’s features.

Quiet laughter shook Moomin out of his rambling for a moment. Oh dear, he doesn’t know if he said all of that out loud.

“Well my friend, if you are that eager for an adventure so soon, let me get ready and we’ll be off” Moomin could only shuffle, embarrassment rushing through his body. Acting like such a lovestruck fool in front of Snufkin, rambling at who knows what, Snorkmaiden would have enjoyed it immensely, and would probably tease him for hours when he told her. Snufkin knocked back the rest of his still steaming drink, shocking Moomin, and began shuffling about his camp, putting out his fire, removing the steaming pot, and Moomin could only look on as Snufkin worked, carefully admiring Snufkin’s lazy tail, and thought to himself about how it was a shame Snufkin hid it so carefully.

Reassuring Moomin he’d be out in a minute, Snufkin entered his tent, and Moomin could only place his burning face into his hands, today was going to be a long one.


End file.
